


Unexpected Message // Keumi

by mikaelaosh



Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaelaosh/pseuds/mikaelaosh
Summary: Mark is about to make his solo debut. he recivied an unexpected message from a friend and all the feelings came back.
Relationships: Kang Mina/Mark Lee (NCT), keumi - Relationship, m arkmina
Kudos: 10





	Unexpected Message // Keumi

\- Thank you all.

Mark thanked the staff and everyone who was there on the set. He had finished recording the MV for your anticipatedsolo debut, being the 1st NCT to have one.

After changing clothes, he was finally in his car with his manager going to his dorm. He decided to look at the notifications he had on his cell phone, since he had been away from him all day. Many messages arrived, some of his sunbaes congratulating him, others of his friends and members of NCT. But a message caught his eye.

_“Mark, I heard that today was_

_the recording day of your solo MV,_

_Congratulations!!!!_

_I'm very happy for you_

_and I'm sure it will be a success_

_like everything you do._

_Miss our conversations_

_and I promise I'll talk to you more_

_(even if only for messages)._

_Kisses, Mina”_

Mark smiled. It had been a long time since he had spoken to Mina, his eternal partner for the time he was MC of Music Core, in addition to his former classmate.

_“Thank you, Mina_

_I hope to see you soon.”_

Arriving at the dorm, he went straight to his room, still thinking about Mina's message. Yes, he missed her so much, especially from the school times. It was not easy to study and live an idol life, but, in a way, Mina helped him through this very difficult moment, because it was with her that he always talk and she always had the right words to comfort him, since she was living the same thing. After graduation, the two moved away, but it seems that fate wanted them together and the two were selected as MCs of Music Core, along with Ong Seongwu, forming the famous trio OngKeuMi. After Ong Seongwu left, Mark and Mina got closer and closer. Mark was often asked by his friends about his feelings about Mina, but he always said it was just friends, sometimes he even wanted to convince himself of that.

With his departure from Music Core and his busy schedule, Mark and Mina became more distant, the messages that were daily were gradually disappearing. Mark sometimes found himself thinking about Mina, thought about calling, sending a message, but he always thought he was bothering her. What he didn't know was that Mina felt that way too.

After that day the exchange of messages between Mark and Mina became more constant. They had a lot of fun, even if they were far away. One day, Mark was in the dance studio, rehearsing for his solo debut, he decided that that day he would stay later, so he had already dismissed the choreographer and the back dancers.

Mina decided to surprise Mark. She bought fried chicken and soda and went to the dance studio because she knew Mark would still be there. Once there, Mina stood at the door and watched as Mark worked hard with everything he did. He repeated the dance several times until everything was perfect, the tiredness was already noticeable, but even then he did not stop. Mina admired him for his dedication, but she also worried about how much effort he made.

\- Delivery has arrived! - Mina said, making Mark startle. She laughed because she knew that Mark was easily startled.

\- Mine, never do that again!

\- “Hi Mina, how long! I'm glad to see you." I think that's what I was hoping to hear.

Mark laughed and was followed by Mina, who approached him.

\- What are you doing here? It’s so late.

\- I remembered that you said that you would stay later today and as I know that when you're rehearsing you usually skip meals, I brought this. - She said while lifting the bags that were in her hands. - You have to stop doing that, Mark-ssi.

He smiled, he missed when she called him that.

The two sat on the studio floor and started eating what Mina had brought. Mark was excited about telling all the details of his debut and that made Mina extremely happy. After a lot of laughter and a lot of conversation, tiredness spoke louder and Mark decided to go to his dorm, which was not far from the studio. Mina wanted to accompany him. The two walked side by side, she pressed her coat against her body because of the cold, he came closer to her as a way to block the passing wind. Sometimes their hands touched, which made the boy very ashamed.

\- We're here. - Mina said.

\- Yeah ... - Mark said, sad, because he had loved spending time with Mina. - Thank you so much for everything you did for me today.

\- The only way you can thank me is by staying healthy during promotions for this debut. Right? - She held out her hand, as if she were going to make a deal with him.

\- Right. - Mark took Mina's hand, but pulled her into a hug. Mina was already used to the 'bro hug' they used to do, but when she tried to walk away, the boy surprised her by giving her a tighter hug than she was used to. At first she was embarrassed, but in the end she ended up smiling and returning the hug she didn't think would bring her so much peace.

They said goodbye and Mina ran to the car, as she had asked her manager to wait in front of Mark's dorm. Along the way, Mina smiled as she thought about how much fun she had had that night and, especially, Mark's

hug. Her manager laughed at her expressions, but deep down he was happy, as he hadn't seen her like this in a long time.

-

After a few weeks, Mark's solo debut had finally taken place. The comments about it had been the best possible and the week of promotions had finally started. He had already performed at Music Bank and now it was Music Core's turn, that is, he was finally going to see Mina, since the last time he had seen her was that night. While his makeup was being finished, Mark heard a knock on the door, when he turned around, saw a cheerful Mina waving at him.

\- Mina! - He quickly got up as Mina walked towards him.

\- I needed to talk to you. Your album is amazing! Congratulations Mark-ssi.

\- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

\- Mina-ssi! They're calling you for rehearsal. - The staff called her.

\- I have to go, we'll talk later ok? - Mina said goodbye, but when she turned to go to the stage, Mark took her hand, and she stopped.

\- Mina ... Can i meet you later?

Mina looked at Mark and realized that he was very embarrassed. She ended up smiling when she saw in his eyes that he was begging for an answer. How could he be so adorable?

\- Okay. See you later.

The recording happened in the best possible way, Mark's stage was impeccable, and Mina watched everything, she couldn't be more proud of her friend.

Mark saw that Mina nowadays was more confident in being an MC than when she started. When it was over, Mina received a message with the address where she was supposed to meet Mark.

Mina entered the restaurant well known to her. It was the restaurant where she and Mark used to go when they were trainees and studied together, it was not luxurious, but it was very cozy. When she entered the reserved place, Mark, who was already waiting for her, stood up and waved at her, who smiled back.

\- Am I late?

\- No, I arrived earlier. Would you like to order something now?

\- Yes, I'm really hungry.

After ordering food, the two started a conversation. Mina talked about her plans in the future, said that she thought about pursuing an acting career and that in a few weeks she would be leaving the post of MC of Music Core. Mark was surprised by her decision, but said he would always support her. After eating and talking for a long time, they decided that they would go for a walk in a park that was nearby.

\- Graduation day was very funny. Your hyungs were really funny.

\- Don’t tell me that. I wanted to hide when they started shouting my name, but it was a lot of fun. I miss that time.

\- Me too. I missed you a lot. - Mina said looking at Mark.

\- M-me too. I miss our class. - Mark said trying not to make it clear that he was nervous about what she had said. Mina laughed and took Mark's hand, forcing him to stop walking.

\- But I missed you a lot, Mark. - Mina turned to Mark, took a deep breath, gathering all the courage she had to say everything that was stored in her heart. - I always felt something for you Mark, but I didn't know what it was. I thought it was a very strong friendship, until I realized it was much more than that. I was nervous whenever I was by your side, every time we had to "flirt" when we were mcs, my heart beat faster. All this time that we were apart I tried to forget you, but I knew it was impossible, so I tried to forget all this feeling that goes much more than a friendship, because I know how this industry works and I didn't want to ruin your plans in the future , nor mine either. I thought I did it, until I went to visit you in the studio and all the famous butterflies in the stomach came back and I realized that it made no more sense to try to forget you. Mark Lee, I like you.

Mark's eyes widened. He didn't expect to hear that from Mina. He was confused, he didn't know how to react, but he had enjoyed hearing that. Mina realized that he was unresponsive and decided to do what she wanted to do a long time ago: she approached slowly, put her hands around the boy's neck and joined her lips with Mark's.

At first I was afraid of the boy's reaction, but when he put his hands on her waist, Mina realized that he was finally understanding what was going on. They stopped the kiss before even deepening it. They both smiled.

\- Looks like you wanted this as much as I did. - Mina said and Mark laughed.

\- Was it that obvious?

\- Just a little bit.

\- Mina, I felt that way too. I questioned a lot about my feelings, but I always liked you. Even the hyungs realized this before me. - The both laughed again. Mark continued. - I missed you too, and I like you so much. You have no idea how much i like you.

They kissed again. It was a sweet kiss, a kiss long awaited by both. Mark smiled during the kiss, which made Mina very happy. She ended the kiss with a few pecks and hugged him very tightly, placing her head on his chest.

\- Mark, what are we now? Mina lifted her head, looking directly into Mark's eyes.

\- We've been friends for a long time. I think we're a couple now. What do you think?

\- Perfect.

After another kiss, the two walked hand in hand to the car waiting for them.

Neither seemed to believe what was going on. And all of that because of that unexpected message.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first keumi story and i hope you all like it.
> 
> Follow me on twitter.
> 
> @oshjcc  
> @oshwindy (au account)


End file.
